


Body of Stone, Heart of Glass

by abigmistake, Anonymous_Bat, MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And Lots of It, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, reincarncation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Bat/pseuds/Anonymous_Bat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette





	1. Chapter 1 (^='w'=)

Thomas was a man of many words and of many talents, but his most prized skill was his artistry. People would come to his galleries from miles away and would fawn and preen and pay a lot of money for his paintings and sculptures. That was where he had met Martha. She was surprisingly snarky and could keep pace with his sharp mind and sarcasm. They'd fallen in love instantly and were married within a month.  
But good things that come together quickly, fall apart just as fast and she'd died so suddenly Thomas couldn't breathe if he thought about it too much. He'd withdrawn and drew and drew and drew until his fingers were numb and his vision was blurry. He would've fallen of the edge to greet Martha had it not been for the Marquis of Lafayette, with a name too long to pronounce and a heart the size of the sea. Lafayette picked him up off the floor and took care of him until the seams of Thomas' heart were less of a gaping trench and more of a crack. He'd introduced Thomas to some of his friends, of the witch variety too. He was, for all purposes, content with his life up to this point.  
"Thomas"  
"One second"  
"Thomas!"  
"I just need to finish the shading under his eyes and I'll-"  
"You've been at it for 12 hours straight! Not to mention you've drawn that thing at least-"  
"His name is Alexander "  
"You have just proven my point" sighed Lafayette. Thomas rolled his eyes and set down his pencil. Looking around the room, he could kind of see what Laf meant. Pictures of his Alexander lined the walls and an unfinished bust sat facing the wall by his bed. It was excessive and obsessive, but Thomas couldn't help himself. His Alexander was behind his eyelids when he blinked and was the first thought in his head when he woke. Was it possible to fall in love with a painting, a sculpture, an idea?  
"Mon dieu, not again" came Lafayette's voice drifting back into his ears, while waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Come on, let's go get something to eat", then Lafayette dragged Thomas up ungracefully out of his chair and out the door.  
The dirt path from Thomas’ house/gallery grew increasingly crowded as they made their way into town and soon Thomas saw himself falling into conversation with Lafayette about everything from the sky to local gossip ("Did you see Peggy deck Burr again? It was because-") and by the time they had got to the tiny tavern on the corner of the winding street, Thomas was already planning on his Alexander's full body sculpture. He'd have to be short, Thomas thought, because he really didn't enjoy it when people towered over his already incredible height. He was a nervous mess as it was, he didn't need Alex to stand tall over him while he worked on him. Thomas was lost in his thoughts again and he hardly noticed what he ordered, probably porridge again, and didn't even realize John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan had joined them at the table until the scent of food pulled him from his planning. Laurens and Lafayette were laughing loudly and Mulligan was explaining in earnest  
"The horse was one time, I swear to god!" and the laughing only increased. Thomas shook his head to keep his brain at bay and let out a small chuckle. They all turned towards him at that, Laurens with a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes.  
"Looks like someone decided to join us" he winked, laughing again. Thomas' face burst red, embarrassed anyone had taken notice, and also slightly guilty at the knowing look on Lafayette's face.  
"So who's lucky lady to occupy your thoughts, huh?" Hercules prodded, Thomas' face burned redder, if that was possible, covering his face with his hands. He parted his hands at the charged silence following, looking at the evil look on Lafayette's face. Oh, no, no! He wouldn't be that cruel to-  
"Oh, just this person he's been drawing non-stop for the past month" He said staring right into Thomas' eyes. He hid them again in his hands, attempting to shrink himself in his chair.  
"For real?" Mulligan asked, incredulous. Thomas sank lower into his chair desperately hiding his face.  
“No?” Thomas squeaked. Lafayette scoffed and proceeded to tell the others about the entirety of the past month. How Thomas had barely slept or ate because he was so entranced while drawing this man. It would have been funny, this obsession, if it had been over a real person. But it wasn't, and that only served to embarrass Thomas more and it wasn't funny. At least to Thomas it wasn't. Laurens and Mulligan were barely holding their snickers back. The only person who seemed even slightly concerned was Lafayette, but even then it seemed more mocking than sincere. Thomas could feel that righteous anger welling up in him and attempted to cool it.  
“And here I thought y’all wanted me to get over Martha” Thomas tried to joke. His voice cracked, though, with rage and pain, and it was obviously not a joke. He couldn't think about Mar- her now, not when he had his Alex. The man who was only an image to keep him company on those night's that painted the walls in loneliness and cool indifference to his constant heartache.  
“Mon ami, we were just playing. You can't possibly be in love with your own creation. That is a bit narcissistic, no?” Lafayette giggled.  
Thomas couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore. Their mocking laughs, he knew were meant to be harmless, pressed against his skull and were willing him to crack. He couldn't, he couldn't-  
He abruptly stood up and rushed out the crooked wooden door, tears pushing their way out of his eyes, down his cheeks. Alex wasn't real and that was tearing at his scarred heart. How could he love him? It wasn't love, Thomas decided as he made his way into his caveside house. It was only infatuation. And he told this to himself as he prepared for bed and as he laid awake with the thousands of portraits of Alex staring blankly into nothing, willing himself to fall asleep against the emptiness of his home.


	2. Chapter 2 (^='w'=^)

Thomas woke up to a loud banging noise reverberating throughout his cave side home.  
“Thomas you really need to open this door before I break it again” Came Lafayette’s voice from behind his barely there door. It was still hanging crooked in the entryway after the last time Lafayette broke through and Thomas really didn’t have the time or the money to spare on getting the tools to repair it again. Thomas groaned into his pillow before throwing the warm, inviting covers off and padded barefoot to the door. The lack of sound coming from the door was troubling. Thomas pulled it open just in time for Lafayette to come barreling through the, now open, doorway.  
“You literally didn’t need to do that, you dolt” Thomas shook his head. Lafayette who was sprawled on the floor stood up and turned to him with almost pleading and vividly sincere eyes. Thomas couldn’t hold his gaze, shame spreading through his veins as he remembered why he ran home in the first place.  
“I am here to apologize on behalf of all our behaviors yesterday. I know it’s not my place to understand how you’re dealing with whatever is going on in your head and-”  
“It’s fine, really” Thomas sighed and closed the door, leaning against it for support and attempting to hold some kind of cocky gaze, arms crossed. Laf’s look told him it was an utter failure. He dropped his gaze again and made his way to his drawing desk. An unfinished sketch of Alex stared up at him.  
“It is pretty pathetic.” He said and slumped into the chair. He couldn’t turn and face Laf, not when he’d picked him up off the ground, literally and metaphorically, when Thomas was at his worst and turned things around for him. It was quiet for a moment before Lafayette spoke so softly Thomas had to ask what he’d said.  
“I said that maybe- only maybe, you never know with Washington sometimes- but maybe I could cash in a favor from the last time I saved his ass from the coven.”Lafayette looked thoughtful as he spoke and Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You-you don’t really mean….” He trailed off, unable to process the thought. Staring at the picture of Alex with sparkling eyes.  
“Yes. yes. You can thank me if they say yes. Breathing something like a painting into life hadn’t turned out too well the last time it happened, so they might not want to do that again, but it couldn’t hurt to ask.” Lafayette smirked up at Thomas.  
“No! I couldn’t ask that of you, I already owe you one. I’ll just go out into town and find someone as my muse and-”  
“Mon ami, let me do this for you.” Thomas turned to Lafayette at that. Lafayette just gave another teasing smirk and was about to walk out when Thomas launched himself from the desk and tackled him to the ground.  
“You are the best friend, person, witch, whatever I know. Thank you-Thank you! Merci! Merci!” Thomas continued to babble his thanks as his excitement welled up. Laf just laughed, patting Thomas on the back before pulling the both of them up and walked out the door with a wink.  
Thomas stared at where his friend had just left with awe before he shook himself out of his reverie. He sat back at his desk, tenderly tracing the lines of Alexander’s face, a grin refusing to fall from his face. Alex was going to be real. He was going to be real. He could almost comprehend it. So, as artists do when they are so entranced by a person as lovely and beautiful and, soon to be, real as Alex was, he drew him peacefully. The lines of his calves, the curve of his waist, beautiful.  
\--------------------------  
Two days past and Lafayette had yet to return to him. He’d asked John, who was too drunk to even comprehend the question, let alone answer them. He asked Hercules, who said he still up at the coven, but he wasn’t allowed to answer more than that. Stupid witch laws. The money was running out too as Thomas started working on the full body statue of Alex. And while Thomas could run on little, he still needed to eat. So he put the statue on hold and started working on generic stuff. It wore him down, painting the women walking down the street, some children fighting with sticks, the sky, a rock, everything other than Alex. Soon there were a few people who would stop and stare at what he was painting and even less who would buy one or some. The coin was lacking but he couldn’t afford to haggle for more than what they were offering. A few more people would ask to see his gallery and he would set up some paintings outside his house and hung the ones inside. He refused to sell Alex to anyone, though. Not with his reality so close. Thomas could almost feel a hint of skin underneath his fingertips when the stroked Alex’s face. It was all in his imagination, but he was known for having an active one. He had a clay arm and half a face done, but the rest of the Alex statue was all unmolded clay. But he could wait to finish it. It hurt not drawing him, but he was still his muse 


End file.
